dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DVMP/Quests
Hey, everyone! I hope you've enjoyed your first couple of days out here and are as excited to try out these quests as I am. Let's get right to it and start off with the Head Quest. Head Quest Objective: Predict the number of votes you will receive up until the final 7. Reward: Secret Information (received at the final 7). First off, the way the objective will work is that you will send me, when you decide today whether you are going to take the head or heart quest, how many votes you predict you will get over the course of this season up to (not including) the final 7. This does includes every tribal council, whether or not the person voted out is eliminated. This does include last night's tribal council as well, so if you received 1 vote, obviously you should put at least 1 vote in your prediction. You also may be asking yourself, what is Secret information? Well, the whole point of the head quest is that it revolves around you using your brain to analyze the situation you're in and make predictions about the future. You can also manipulate the votes to work into your plans, and all of this requires strategic thought and information-gathering. So, for the reward, you'll get more information! At the final 7, should you complete the quest, you will receive three options between which you can choose one: *Choose one other person. You will be notified any time that person uses your name and will be sent the sentence it is in. *Choose two other people. You will be notified who these people have voted for in the past and who they voted for after every tribal council going forward. *Choose one tribal council in the future. You will be notified of every vote sent in during that time. The flexibility and information you can gather from this quest is enormous, but as you can imagine, guessing how many votes you'll receive is a difficult task worthy of a reward such as this. So if you think you can use your head to analyze and manipulate the situation to receive information beneficial to your strategic game, then this quest is the one for you. Now let's look at the Heart Quest. Heart Quest Objective: With two people from your tribe randomly assigned to you, correctly state who they voted for at every tribal council (up to the final 7). Only one mistake is allowed. Reward: Receive unlimited access to talking with the jury (starting at the final 7). Unlike the Head Quest, this one focuses on the social skills necessary to accurately read how other people have voted in the past; to play with your heart, you must put your heart into the game and make those emotional bonds necessary to know what other people are doing. The head quest focuses on yourself while this quest focuses on others. As far as mechanics go, in the 24 hours that you send in your votes at tribal council, you must also send in your predictions for how the other two people will vote. You are allowed one mistake, but after that point, any more mistakes will lose you the reward. The unlimited access to the jury may be an even larger advantage than the Secret Information depending on your position in the game, and once again, it emphasizes your ability to put your heart into the game with others and influence how they feel. This could shape how the jury views you coming into Final Tribal Council and give you a huge leg up on the competition, but like the Head Quest, it is not a difficult reward to achieve. If you think you can use your emotional prowess to gain the trust of others and use your social skills to woo a jury, then this is the quest for you. So, you guys will have until 5 PM EST tomorrow to privately send me your choice between the Head or Heart Quest. No one else will know the decision you made except yourself. In addition, if you choose the head quest, please send your prediction for how many votes you will receive this season. Anyway, I'm sure there will be some questions, so if you have any, feel free to ask. Thank you, and may your quest be successful! ' Category:Blog posts